Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E7- Downfall - (Part 2)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Light is Dying The Gilt Takes over The Doctor. Refused to let him die which fulfill The Prophecy. The Doctor is Tired of Running Tired of Hiding. He Takes Matter of his own Hands and Face The God On His Own
1. The Doctor's Fall

**PREVIOUSLY...**

The Doctor: Myum, What are you doing here?

Myum: It's Light...

The Doctor: Is it True? That You're Dying?

Light: Oh Thete I didn't Want you to worry

Keroro: Doctor, What's going on?

The Doctor: Light is Dying?

Keroro: What you Gonna Do?

The Doctor: I Don't Know.

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor: I Want you to look out for this one. His name is Myum. Even know he is a child, but believe me he is smarter like I am.

Dororo: Why What's going on?

The Doctor: I'm Gonna Deal with Dark.

He Started Flicking his wrist until it began to glow. Than he Placed his glowing hand on light body again then energy began traveling along Light's Body.

Myum: Father, You're Feeling well

Light: Where's The Doctor?

Myum: He Will Face Dark On his own.

Time: Light We Have a Problem

Dark: You're Dying? But you can't be.

The Doctor: You did this Dark. This what actions you have led through.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Doctor's Fall (Part 2)

* * *

Dark: You Must Be Playing a Trick. You are very known for good acting.

The Doctor: well you have to believe it.

Dark Goes closer to The Doctor as he is still lying on the ground. He Reach his hand paw and placed gently on the left side of The Doctor's Chest and feel the heartbeat but not as like strong of a healthy Normal Beat. He Moved to the left and feel no Heartbeat

The Doctor: even know Time Lords can Make their own hearts stop, But I can't Do by single.

Dark: I am an awful dragon.

The Doctor: oh Dark I Never thought you were evil or bad. Saying that now made me realize how hypocrite I'm Being Right now.

Dark moved his hand back to the left side again to keep in track of Fading life

The Doctor: What in Insanity possessed you to attack Light

Dark: I Was Scared i guess. Natural Enemies.

The Doctor: Just like me. I had two Friends thought we were gonna run away together but as we grown up I realized we were not just meant to be. Now they just hate me. So much they want to kill me

Dark: How can I make it up for all this.

The Doctor: Just Forgive.

Dark: I Don't Know if they will accept my apology.

The Doctor: Forgive.

Dark: Doctor? Come on now stay with me

The Doctor: I guess This the Final of me. This is how a Fall, From Determination, Patience, Desperation, Frustration, and Anger. I am too old for all this.

From all that what appears to be The Doctor's Final words. Dark Notice that his other heart began to Slowly Declining. To the point where Dark Can't feel the beat. He took his hands off, and became in a emotional state. It placed his hands on his face. For a Minute He Heard a voice. He slowly take his hands off his face, and see The Magician's Apprentice.

Dark: You.

Dark Examine The Light's Child and notice that there is Golden Making on the Body, and know it is not their genes the fact that the markings is Glowing

Dark: That's Regenerative Energy. Not just any Energy. It's The Doctor's

Myum: Yes it is.

Dark: For The sake of everyone and yourself to Revive Him

Myum: I Would, But I am Not Gonna Do So that easy

Dark: What?

Myum: A Peace that is.

* * *

 **EASTER EGGS**

 **BIT TRIP FATE -** **The Doctor Said every titles of six Levels in The Game in order; Determination, Patience, Desperation, Frustration, Anger, and Fall. Another is The Chapter Titles - The Doctor's Anger/The Doctor's Fall is Based off the titles of Level five and six**

 **DOCTOR WHO - The Magician's Apprentice. The Title from Series 9 Episode 1**


	2. End This For Good

Chapter 2: End This For Good

* * *

Myum: In Order For me To Revive Him is To End all the Bloodshed you have done

Dark: If I Refused.

Myum: Then The Doctor Will never Live on again

Dark: You Can't go a Year Without him.

Myum: Try Me! I Will say this The Doctor is The Protector of the Universe. Since The Doctor is dead who will protect the universe. The Man who is the reason So many Stars are still seen. The Man who is the reason the Universe

Dark: I Apologies..

Myum: What You say..

Dark: I Apologies For everything I have done I have seen the errors of my ways

Myum Kinda believes the words Dark has been saying but He is started getting tired of Seeing The Doctor Lying on the ground Motionless

Myum placed his front leg on top of The Doctor. The Markings began to glow golden and moving along from Myum to The Doctor. The Doctor's Body began to glow for only a few seconds. Then Suddenly The Doctor Opened his Eyes Gasping for air and coughing.

The Doctor: I'm Alive? How am I Alive?

The Doctor looked at his sides and see Myum just Staring at him.

The Doctor: Myum?

Myum: Doctor...

Myum Gave The Doctor a big hug without saying nothing but having tear falling from his eyes

The Doctor: Myum... Did you.

Myum: There is no way I am gonna let you be dead

The Doctor didn't Say any words. He just stare at Dark Dumbfounded.

Later outside of a forest where is Light is just sitting in his hind legs looking at his own reflection on a lake then Myum's Reflection. Light look at his right and see his child looking at him. Light Turns around and Seen Dark and him holding The Doctor

Light: Doctor...

The Doctor: Dark want to say something

Light: He Shouldn't...

The Doctor: Light...

Light: He Done Something that not even God will Accept. Trying To Destroy The Things I Love. You, Dark. Show up here think I Will Accept your Apology that Easily?

The Doctor:..I Did

Light: Dark, I Will Never Forgive on what you done

Through that Light and Myum Disappeared. Dark set The Doctor down gently on the ground

The Doctor: Dark...

Dark: Light is Right. The Things I have done.

The Doctor: Light Say something like that but doesn't mean it

Dark: What if he Does, Doctor? Look Just Because You know him since you were young but you have no idea.

After that Dark Also Disappeared leaving The Doctor Behind.

The Doctor: Well You Can't just leave me here like this. I still don't have my strength back.

The Doctor fall backwards like he have been defeated. Taking a deep breath and Sighing.

The Doctor: This has been a Hell of a Month.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
